Naptime Bothering
by Yvanna Irie
Summary: Sanji's annoyed and he's taking it out on Zoro for a reason. ZoSan. Crappy writing and OOC-ness. Rating's high, because I was playing it safe.


_Uh, just got this __"WTF?!" of an idea from watching ZoroxSanji cosplay in YouTube. There was this one video, where fox-Sanji was pestering poor little tiger-Zoro when he was just trying no nap… -faints with cuteness-  
Well anyway. My first fic ever, where there's __**something**__ going on (besides longing gazes and amorous sighs), so work with me, boys and girls._

_**Warnings:**__This story is shonen-ai. So it includes kissing and other stuff between two men. So if you feel offended by pretty, young, gay pirates groping each other, now is the time to run away.  
__**Disclaimer:**__I still don't own One Piece. If I did, Zoro would __**never **__get __enough sleep._

* * *

Sanji opened the door leading to the lower cabinet, and let out a frustrated sigh as he stomped in not too quietly. He stopped in front of the furthermost couch, hands resting firmly on his hips, gazing annoyed down to the green head of hair that lay against the armrest.

"Oi, idiot marimo, wake up."

As usual, Zoro completely ignored him.

"I said _oi, idiot marimo, wake up_!"

Sanji didn't even know why he was so pissed. Zoro was just being Zoro, wasn't he? Still, recently his usual stoic behaviour had been annoying the cook even more than it normally did.

Sanji lifted a foot above Zoro's stomach, and then brought it down with a bit more force than necessary. The air was pushed out of the swordsman's lungs, which immediately woke him.

"_What the_…Oh, it's you." Zoro's voice was all but a snarl when he finally looked up to the chef with the usual spite. Somehow, this made something twist in Sanji's stomach.

But of course he didn't let it show. Instead, he just snorted and leered at Zoro. "Yes, I know I'm me, dumbass. Now get up."

Zoro frowned. "Huh?"

"Supper. Get up."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a second, then he grunted and turned over. "Go to hell."

"If you're not up in five seconds, you don't eat."

"Who cares? Your food tastes like crap anyway."

"It doesn't! You don't know a thing about cuisine, bastard."

"Better the reason not to touch your cookings. Now scram."

Sanji stared angrily at the back of Zoro's head, before raising his foot again just to connect it with the exact point he had been staring.

"_Ow_! What the hell is your problem?"

"_You _are! Now get up before I _drag_ you upstairs!"

"Why are you so interested about feeding me, anyway?" Zoro grumbled while turning over again, glancing at the cook before closing his eyes.

"Because I have supper ready _now _and I don't want you to come and complain later about not getting any food", Sanji groused right back.

"I'm not hungry."

"How is _that _possible? You eat the most right after Luffy!"

"Don't compare me to him and his bottomless stomach."

"I'll compare you to anything I want, bastard!"

Sanji was getting riled up, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that the swordsman was annoying the shit out of him and that he _would_ have his way even if it meant another fight between them.

But, untrue to his character, Zoro wasn't in the mood to fight. He merely shifted, threw another glare at Sanji and lifted his hands behind his head. "Fine. I won't come complaining to you later, and you leave me alone 'till morning. Agreed?"

When Sanji didn't answer, Zoro closed his eyes and smirked. "Good. See you at breakfast."

Sanji stared at Zoro as the swordsman lapsed almost instantly back to sleep and turned over, left arm flopping over the edge of the couch, right arm drawing closer to work as a pillow. Exasperated, Sanji pushed a hand through his thick, blond hair and let out a sigh that resembled a whine. "I should kick you through the ceiling", he threatened the sleeping man quietly, not really knowing why he hadn't done so already.

With another sigh, Sanji circled the couch and leaned against it, glancing over his shoulder at Zoro's massive bulk that somehow managed to fit on the couch in a comfortable way. "Idiot", Sanji said, derision clear in his voice. "If you don't eat, you lose weight. And the weight you lose comes straight off your muscles. Bet you wouldn't like that, would you, stupid marimo?"

Sanji reached back with his left hand, and bumped his knuckles lightly against the side of Zoro's head. "Hey, are you even listening, you idiot?"

No answer.

Sanji sighed again. Zoro was definitely not being himself. Usually, the swordsman had no qualms about getting into fights with the cook, but the past few weeks had been different. All because of an event, that took place just after the last time they made port. Sanji pouted unhappily at the memory…

"'_Ne Sanji-kun", Nami said in her most voluptuous voice. "How strong __**is**__ your commitment to me and Robin?" She was sitting on the railing of the aft deck, leaning against Robin. The island they had landed on to restock was known for its strong alcohol beverages, and due to their victory over local crime boss, they had sailed off with dozens of gallons of well-seasoned ale, wine, brandy and other strong liqueurs. More than fair share of it had already vanished down the throats of the pirate crew._

"_Ah, my dearest Nami-san", Sanji declared with a slightly slurred voice, ", my sole purpose in life is to fulfil your every need and request. Thy wish is my command, o fair maidens!"_

_Next to Sanji, Zoro rolled his eyes. "Congratulations", he murmured to Sanji over the pint in his hand, ", you've just slaughtered all possible hope of ever getting any respect from me."_

_Sanji was just about to snap back, when Nami continued. "So if I'd tell you to do something __**right now**__, would you do it?"_

_Sanji turned his attention back to the navigator. "Of course, my angel! If it makes you happy, it is my __**responsibility**__ to do it!"_

"_You would do anything?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Anything at all?" Robin budged in._

"_Anything you can name, my wonderful Robin-chan!"_

_Nami and Robin exchanged smirks and Zoro shook his head. "You had this coming…" he muttered, as Robin whispered something to Nami, who broke off in hysterical giggles. Sanji remained blissfully clueless because of the wine he had guzzled down. _

"_Okay, Sanji-kun", Nami finally said, after getting a grip and suppressing her giggles. "There's something I want you to do…"_

"_Anything for my darling Nami-san!"_

"_Yes", Nami continued without disconcerting, ", but you have to do it __**right after**__ we tell you to, because otherwise you won't be fast enough." _

"_I'll be done before you know it!" Sanji yelped, getting up, but falling back down as his drunken body refused to co-operate. Zoro smirked and took another sip from his pint. "Oh boy. This ought to be interesting."_

"_What you have to do, Sanji-kun, is…" Nami started giggling again and she grabbed Robin's shoulder for support. "Is… Is… Kiss Zoro."_

_Sanji was eager to please and, as his intoxicated mind failed to completely comprehend the request, he grabbed Zoro's chin, turned the swordsman's head and kissed him hard. The second their lips connected Sanji realized, what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself before two large hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him forcibly off. _

"_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD?!**__" Zoro yelled to Sanji as Nami burst into uncontrollable laughter and nearly fell off the railing, before Robin sprouted few more arms from the rail to prop up the orange-haired woman. Sanji had gone mute with shock, and when his voice recovered, Zoro had already marched across the deck and vanished down the stairs. Seconds later, they heard the door leading to the men's quarters slam shut. _

The next morning Zoro behaved like nothing had happened, infuriating Sanji like always. But every time the usual arguing started turning into a fight, he'd somehow find a way to sneak out of it, which annoyed Sanji to no end.

On the other hand, he was also bothered by how much the first mate was bothering him. A part of him missed their fights, making him feel slightly hollow every time Zoro'd walk off an argument without even drawing his swords.

With this thought, Sanji grimaced in disbelief. What the hell was his problem? Why did he need Zoro's attention so much? He didn't even _like_the man. He was obnoxious, he drank too much, he was obsessed with his training, yet… Sanji hated to admit it, but the memory of their sudden kiss made his lips tingle just a bit.

Cautiously, Sanji brought his hand down to comb at the short green tresses and flick absentmindedly at the three ornaments on Zoro's left ear, unable to stop himself from doing so. Sanji had had his split of both women and men; he had acknowledged the fact that Zoro was attractive a long time ago. Still, before their kiss he had never really thought about it, mostly because until then the marimo had been such a pain in the ass. He still was, but now, something was different.

The kiss had stirred something in Sanji. It had been a long time since another man had had such an effect on him, and he wasn't sure what it meant. It felt weird, but not necessarily bad, which just managed to cause uneasiness bubble up in Sanji's gut.

He had made it very clear to everyone, including himself, that he was all about the ladies. His previous experiences about falling for a man hadn't been all that pleasant, as he had always ended up getting hurt someway or another. But there was something in Zoro that made a small part of him say that this time it could be different. You really don't know how he feels about you, the voice claimed, you don't know if he really hates you or anything.

Sanji had done his best to ignore that little voice, but after the kiss his control had began to slip. A part of him kept nagging, that he should talk to Zoro, get it out of his system. And it bothered Sanji to no end. He had been content with the way they always bickered, fighting being their basic way of interacting. Or well, not really content, but satisfied enough not to disturb the balance they had created. And now, after the kiss, as Zoro had started to ignore him, he had begun to…

A grumble of distaste from Zoro startled Sanji out of his thoughts. He watched as the swordsman moved in his sleep, burying his face deeper in the crook of his elbow, and realized that he had subconsciously kept toying with his earrings. Out of curiosity, he flicked at them again, and earned another grumble from Zoro, who tried to shift out of Sanji's reach.

A mischievous grin spread on Sanji's face. He circled the couch, and kneeled partly in front of it. Placing his hand lightly on top of Zoro's head, he started tracing the lines of his face, fingertips barely brushing the bronze skin.

Zoro groaned quietly, frowning in his sleep, and Sanji couldn't hold back a snigger. He brushed his fingers down Zoro's neck, along his collarbone and along the firm muscles of his left arm. Moving back, he stood up so that he could reach the back of Zoro's neck. He had no idea, why he was doing this, other than he enjoyed seeing the first mate react to his feather-light touch. The green-haired man squirming lightly, as if trying to escape the touch, but didn't wake.

Sanji let his fingers wander down Zoro's muscular back, feeling the slight rises of his spine. He could see the subtle rise and fall of Zoro's chest, feel the muscles tighten and relax as he moved, hear the soft noises he made from time to time. Zoro's face was peaceful; his usual scowl nowhere to be seen as his lips curled in a small smile. Suddenly captivated by the sight, Sanji vaguely wondered what he was dreaming about; he had never seen such a content expression on the swordsman's face.

Without thinking, he leaned further over his sleeping nakama, bringing his other knee between the backrest and Zoro. When he was hovering above the swordsman, he brought his other hand next to Zoro's face for support, as he let the other one wander where it pleased: up Zoro's back, over his shoulder, up his neck…

Sanji nearly jumped when a large, calloused hand quickly grabbed his wrist, halting his hand just above Zoro's hairline. "Stop that", came the muffled grumble. Sanji blinked twice, and then suddenly jerked up. _What the hell was he thinking?_

Zoro shifted under Sanji and rolled to his back. "What the hell? What do you think you're doing, stupid cook?" he exclaimed, staring at Sanji incredulously.

Sanji tried his best to come up with a snide remark, but somehow his brain had ceased to function. He just stared wordlessly at the swordsman he was straddling. What in the name of All Blue _was_ he doing? He didn't even _like _Zoro!

Zoro examined Sanji's face with a frown, still gripping the blonde's wrist. His unwavering gaze made Sanji feel like squirming. "Oi, dumb marimo, stop staring", he grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"You're one to say. Why are you sitting on top of me?"

"None of your business", Sanji snapped, blushing suddenly. What on Earth was wrong with him?

"Oh really. What's going on?" Zoro looked at the hand he was grasping, surprise dawning on his already confused face. "Did you just…" he began, but didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he just let go of Sanji's hand, as if being burnt. "You did, didn't you?" Zoro glared at Sanji, angry frown etched on his face. "What is your problem? Why are you always trying to make my life difficult? Do you really hate me that much?"

Sanji almost flinched at the words. No, he didn't hate Zoro. He wasn't sure _what_he felt for the marimo head. He wasn't sure why he bothered, either, since the swordsman obviously hated _him_. Somehow, that thought made Sanji's heart sink.

"I'm still waiting for an answer", Zoro said after a moment of quiet, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why are you sitting on top of me?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Sanji yelled, surprising even himself. "Do you think I _want _to be here?! Believe me, if I had other options, I would…" His voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed deep crimson. Shit. What was he saying?

Zoro frowned even deeper, his expression turning more serious. He stared at Sanji for a long time without saying anything and Sanji could feel his dark eyes bore through him, until he was sure Zoro had him stripped down and analyzed to the core. He felt bare, as if Zoro could see straight into his soul, past all the layers of protection.

Then Zoro suddenly lowered his gaze and sighed. "You… you still don't know, don't you?" he said quietly. He looked back up to Sanji, with hurt written plainly on his features. "You're an asshole", he whispered. "You're such a fucking asshole, and you don't even know why." Then, before Sanji could say anything, Zoro brought his left hand up and grabbed Sanji's collar, pulling him down and bringing their lips together.

Sanji's eyes went wide as dinner plates with the touch. He gasped, and Zoro took the chance to slip his tongue into the cook's mouth. The kiss was strong, devouring, desperate, yet it made something pleasant coil in Sanji's stomach. Compared to this, their previous kiss seemed nothing more than a little peck.

Slowly, Sanji closed his eyes, as uncalled pleasure rolled lazily over him. The kiss made his whole body go dumb, save for the feeling of a long tongue brushing along the rim of his teeth and the wonderful churning at the bottom of his belly, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He had never expected this to happen, let alone that Zoro would be such a great kisser.

A part of Sanji was appalled. Zoro was kissing him. _Kissing_! He wanted to pull away, to scream and shout at Zoro for doing something like this. What the hell was he thinking? This was wrong. They were nakama. They were both _men_for heaven's sake! Hadn't Sanji made very clear that he was into women? Had Zoro gone _insane_ or something?

Another part of him was afraid. On more than one occasion, the man he had fallen for had taken advantage of the young cook, just using him to fulfil their need. He was afraid, that Zoro would break the kiss and push him away after getting what he wanted, regardless of what Sanji felt. He felt like he should rip himself from Zoro's grasp before he'd be shoved off, saving himself from the pain of getting rejected.

But even larger part of Sanji didn't give a shit about those things. All he knew at that moment was the feeling of Zoro's lips against his own, the pleasure he was deriving from the touch alone. This was his unconscious fantasy that was coming true, even though he wasn't sure why. He lost himself into the kiss, while his mind debated whether he should hang on, see where this went, or jump off the train when the chance would come.

And, before he had made his decision, the chance came, and his body made the choice for him. When Zoro suddenly pulled back, severing the contact between their lips, Sanji let out a whine of protest, and dove into another kiss. This time it was Zoro's turn to gasp, and Sanji took this as an invitation to have his tongue roam his mouth, memorizing every part of it before moving onto the next.

His other hand still bracing him from falling on top of Zoro, he brought the other one behind the swordsman's head. He had never realized how soft the green hair really was, and now he weaved his fingers through it and grasped it as though he never wanted to let go. He didn't, really. He wanted to freeze this moment, stay here forever, this moment being the closest thing to perfection he would ever reach.

Then suddenly Zoro surged back to the kiss, and Sanji realized how wrong he had been. This was so much better. He now had Zoro's full attention, which was more than anything he could've ever imagined. And considerably more enjoyable than his secret little fantasies about the swordsman.

Two strong, wide palms came up to Sanji's hips, sliding up his sides, which made Sanji grasp Zoro's hair even tighter. The kiss soon turned into a battle, like every other interaction between them, as both of them fought to claim dominance over the other. But Sanji soon lost all his interest in fighting. Zoro's hands were making thinking more and more difficult by the second.

Sanji let out a short gasp, as Zoro's hands slid beneath the blue dress shirt. He pulled away from the kiss, panting, and let out a moan of acceptance. His head fell against Zoro's shoulder and he shivered, as calloused fingers ran up his chest and around his sides just to travel down his back. In return, Sanji nuzzled Zoro's neck, inhaling the swordsman's naturally harsh, slightly metallic scent, and was pleased when Zoro shuddered.

Sanji was now fully stretched over Zoro, the pair occupying all room on the couch. Sanji's sandy golden hair fanned out around them, effectively hiding his expression of bliss. Zoro pulled his arms out of his shirt and winded them around Sanji's lithe frame, pulling him closer.

They remained still for many long moments, savouring the warmth and the closeness of the others body, until Zoro tilted his head, peering through the strands on mussed blond hair. "Sanji?"

"Hmmm…" Sanji sighed. "What?"

"Supper."

"Supper? What… _holy shi_-" Sanji's head snapped up abruptly, and he nearly bounced off Zoro. If it wasn't for his leg that was pinned between Zoro's thigh and the couch he probably would have, but this time he just jerked upright, lost his balance, and fell back on Zoro, who took no time capturing his lips into a gentle kiss.

"Aren't you going to let me up?" Sanji asked, lips curling into a small smile, as his other attempt to get up was thwarted by Zoro's hands tightening around his shoulders.

Zoro smirked and pulled the cook even closer. "Hmmm. I'm not sure", he practically purred, "Considering how long I've wanted to get you're in this position, I don't really want to let go at all."

"Possessive bastard", Sanji scolded, his stomach doing a small back flip out of happiness. Zoro had also thought about this. Had the world always seemed such a wonderful place?

Tentatively, Zoro let go of Sanji, sitting up so that the cook cloud get off him. They stared at each other, smiling, for a moment, before Sanji leaned in, giving Zoro a quick peck on the lips and running his hand through the green spikes of hair. "You'll be in the galley in five minutes", he whispered threateningly, forehead pressed against Zoro's, ", or I'll come back and kick your ass through the ceiling."

"As if, stupid cook", Zoro murmured back rubbing their noses together before cupping Sanji's face and giving him a long, tender kiss.

Sanji pulled away from the kiss, and turned to leave. At the door he stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. Zoro had already extended himself on the couch, eyes closed and a thankful smile on his face. Within minutes, he would be asleep.

Sanji smiled and shook his head. He was glad that some things wouldn't change, even thought others certainly would.

* * *

_Whewh! Done. And it didn't take me more than… __Nine days, 15 hours and 48 minutes. Oo Oookay…_

_This turned out a lot more cryptic that it was meant to be… I hope everyone got the fact that Sanji had actually had a crush on Zoro for a long time… and vice versa xD_

_I'll admit, the ending sounds really crappy because it is; in the first draft __they ended up having sex. But due to my unresponsive creativity I rewrote it, so this wouldn't be like every other smut-fic out there (and instead I managed to slaughter it completely. Grand.) I'll be saving the smut to my possible near-or-far-future fics. -wink-_

_There's still that little "__**Go**__" button, isn't there?  
(Thank you for reading!)_


End file.
